1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to electronic circuits and, more specifically, to systems and methods for aligning (i.e., deskewing) signals output by electronic circuits. The invention is particularly applicable to aligning test signal outputs of massively parallel testers for use by semiconductor devices under test.
2. State of the Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a massively parallel tester 10 of the related art is used to test a "massive" number of semiconductor devices 12, each temporarily attached to one of a series of Device Under Test (DUT) boards 14 that connect to the tester 10 via connectors 16 (not all shown). It will be understood that relatively few devices 12 are actually illustrated in FIG. 1 while, in fact, the tester 10 typically tests thousands of devices 12 at once.
The tester 10 sends various test signals to the devices 12 while they are under test. For example, if the devices 12 are Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM) devices, the tester 10 typically sends control signals (e.g., RAS, CAS, WE, etc.), address signals, and data signals to each of the devices 12. Unfortunately, skew is typically introduced into these test signals as a result of variations in the driver propagation delay, switching speed, and transmission line effects associated with the different, and often lengthy, paths that these signals take to each of the devices 12. As used herein, "skew" means a deviation in the timing relationship among signals that occurs between the location from which the signals are sent and the location at which the signals are received.
Accordingly, a number of methods are used to deskew these signals before they arrive at the devices 12. In one such method, the test signals are observed manually using an oscilloscope, and the timing of the signals is then adjusted to eliminate any skew. While this method works to limit or eliminate skew under the conditions present at the time the deskewing operation takes place, it does not work over time when variations in the tester 10 and its environment vary the skew. In addition, the manual use of an oscilloscope is a cumbersome operation that leads to less than frequent deskewing operations. In another typical method, Time Domain Response (TDR) test equipment sends pulses down the paths normally followed by the test signals in order to determine the delay associated with each path. With this delay determined for each path, the timing of the test signals can be varied so the signals are deskewed upon arrival at their respective device 12. While this method is more convenient than the oscilloscope method described above, the TDR electronics are generally complex and costly.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved system and method for deskewing test and other signals output by a massively parallel tester and other electronic devices that avoid the problems associated with the conventional deskewing methods and devices described above.